Problem: Kevin has walked his dog for a total of $12$ kilometers since he started walking daily. He has been walking $12$ kilometers each day. For how many days has Kevin been walking?
Explanation: The number of days that Kevin has been walking is the total number of kilometers walked divided by the number of kilometers walked each day. $12\text{ kilometers} \div 12\text{ kilometers per day} = \text{number of days walking}$ $12\text{ kilometers} \div 12\text{ kilometers per day} = 1\text{ days}$